


Original Character Smutty One-Shots

by Zirael_stan



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blue Balls, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Car Sex, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cockblocking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Ejaculate, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Feminization, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Futanari, Gay Sex, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Harems, Incest, Incest Kink, Lace Panties, Lactation Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Graphic Smut, Not Wearing Underwear, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Platonic BDSM, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, Urination, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wax Play, Wetting, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirael_stan/pseuds/Zirael_stan
Summary: Misc. smut filled one-shots for fellow degenerates to enjoy.Kinks in a given chapter will be listed in the notes at the beginning so you aren't accidentally reading a kink you don't like and if you don't see anything you like then shoot me a suggestion, I'll see what I can do.Mainly for when I want to write a specific scenario but I can't find a relationship in one of my other collections(Go check em out) that would fit.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Original Character/Other(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 36





	Original Character Smutty One-Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara and Charlie are having some quality time together, with a few hundred viewers too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: femdom, crossdressing, pegging, camming, teasing, small penis, temperature play, teasing, edging, orgasm control, cum eating, praise.

Charlie sat on his friends bed, his bet friend. Bester than best friend. They'd known each other for more than a decade and they really knew each other. Every inch of the other's body mapped out in their minds like Magellan mapping out the globe as he sailed around it. He was making idle talk with the camera, waiting on Tara to get ready. She always took so long. I mean he was the one who put on the make-up, did his hair, looked all pretty all she did was put on something revealing and choose a toy. He was teasing the chat, showing off his covered body, it was the little power he had.

He went for something classic today, tried and true. Started from his feet he had no shoe on, his feet and legs were covered in thigh highs, pink and white. Moving up he had on a skirt, the colour scheme matching his legs. He hadn't revealed his underwear to the avid viewers begging to see, but alas they hadn't quite deep enough into their pockets yet. His shirt was a white button up, with the top two undone. It showed off his neck, upper chest, collarbone almost his nipples, if he bent over the chat could see into the shirt and get a peak. His nails were painted, both pink and white, alternating in a pattern. He had a ring on, Tara bought it for him, it had whore inscribed on it, he treasured it like a dog who got a new bone. Moving further up his neck held a lace collar, it was white with a golden disc that had C. on it. Lastly he had curled his hair, it was very long, barely hit his shoulders but he liked to do what he could with it.

"You guys never leave me waiting." Charlie muttered, laying on the bed, "Maybe you guys should be my new mistress, you'd treat me great!" Charlie laughed a little, looking at the camera. "I swear it's like every time! I mean we have a schedule this isn't spontaneous. She likes to torment me too much." Now, Charlie loved his viewers, I mean they paid his rent and bought all his luxuries but admittedly he was getting bored. He knew he couldn't start yet, Tara would kill him, but she was like 15 minutes late, I mean she lives her what could she possibly be doing?

"Oh please" A woman's voice spoke. "You couldn't survive without me" She stood in the doorway, she wore black lingerie, laced panties and a matching bra, and a sizeable dildo to match, it was 6" long and a deep purple colour. "You'd be lost without your dear mistress to guide you." She walked over to Charlie who had at this point sat up. She kissed him on the cheek, "besides I'm your only friend." She laughed, pushing him onto his back. 

Charlie huffed, "You know, I'm your only friend too. So, you'd be lonely too." He propped himself up on his elbows. "You're late, you know. It isn't polite to keep our loyal patrons waiting so long. He shook his head and jumped onto his feet, only emphasising the height difference between them, she was 5'8" while he was 5'3". 

"You'll forgive me, Charls... I've done much worse your gorgeous body." She ran a hand up his side, taking a step closer to him. Her tip pressed against his crotch, "Come on now, you don't want to deprive our viewers... take of your skirt, show them what's underneath..."

He grumbled a bit, "No one ever gets to appreciate my outfits... didn't even get to take any pictures." He slid the skirt onto the floor, showing the small bulge held underneath. His panties were white, with a small bow over his dick. He bent over, to pick up the skirt and toss it aside and in the process showed his ass to the camera, it said princess on it in pink writing. The bulge slowly grew bigger, not by much though. Charlie wasn't a grower or a shower. His dick was roughly 4 and a half inches long, it was dwarfed by Tara's straps.

Tara's hand slid into Charlie's panties, making him gasp. Her hands were cold, almost like someone poured ice onto his dick, which isn't a bad idea for one of their punishment streams, he'd have to remind himself of it later and tell Tara, but now wasn't the time. He leaned into her, "fuck... did you put your hand in the freezer before this?!" He asked, earning a shrug in return. Tara pulled out her hand and turned to the tripod opposite the bed. She began to talk to the chat, read out donations and such, making Charlie incredibly frustrated, playing right into her hand he started to whine, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Does someone want to get fucked?" She asked, smiling at him. "Beg for it... beg for me." She ordered. "Then I'll consider letting you ride me." She sat back, waiting for him to begin, her cock displayed not a foot from his face. 

"Please..." He gulped, "Fuck me, I.." He was shaking from anticipation, and from the cold of her touch moments ago, "I need it... I need you to-" He was interrupted by her lips meeting his. He froze as he felt her hands run up his shirt and begin to unbutton it. She threw it away and brought her hands to his chest, she played with his nipples, flicking and pinching them, "This is torture..." He said, whimpering.

"If it was torture you'd be screaming and bleeding, don't tempt me... this is just a little fun... and I don't hear you asking me to stop." She smirked, kissing his, neck and chest, moving to his stomach and the finally his crotch. She pulled down his panties, dropping them. "There's my little guy.." She giggled, kissing the tip of his erect cock. "Lay down... if you're so desperate for this I suppose I'll indulge you..."

He did lay down, on his back. His head rested on a pillow, he felt Tara's slowly warming hands on his ass, lifting them up and spreading his ass. She put some lube on the strap-on, then slowly pushed into her co-star. "This is my favourite part..." Tara muttered, under his breath. This was only for him to hear. "You face looks so pretty... and the sounds you make..." She listened to his moans and whimpers. "It's almost... orgasmic." She wrapped her hand around his dick as she pumped into him. 

It wasn't long before he was begging to cum, but she wouldn't let him, she never let him cum so easily, if she let him cum at all. "Please... I need it... I can't last any longer." He begged and begged for what felt like hours, until she finally nodded.

He covered her hand in his jizz, she always wondered how such a small cock and balls could make so much cum. Tara pulled out of Charlie, putting the hand to his mouth he began to suck her fingers clean, licking her hand. "There's a good boy... you did so well tonight" She ruffled his hair with her clean hand. "I'm so proud" After he finished she kissed him, wiping her hand off. "Now, lets say goodbye and we can watch a movie or something... you've earned a reward."

They finished up and said their goodbyes. Putting away the recording stuff and jumping onto Tara's bed, sighing loudly. "Good job, Charlie... You were great, as always."

He laid with her, his head on her chest. "You weren't terrible, I suppose.." He mumbled, giggling a little as his eyes grew heavy. He felt a slap to the back of his head and Tara said something as she pulled the duvet over him, probably cautionary, it didn't matter though, he was too tired care.


End file.
